surprises on the first of july
by AliceKirklandGal
Summary: canada is upset becuase no one remember's her birthday. she gets quite the surprise from her dear brother america...


Happy Canada day y'all! It's the only country that speaks some sort of French that I like! And have been to but whatever! Its canada's birthday y'all! And I remembered! Any how this is a little diddy for our Canadian friend… well… Canada her it goes!

_**I don't own Hetalia stop bothering me about it…**_

Canada woke up happy that morning. It was great, she was now one-hundred forty five today. She walked into the meeting room that was in his country and she was all smiles. As usual no one noticed poor Maddie. Canada's smile instantly fell. Not even her birthday would help. Though America was bellowing that his birthday was in four days and England was moping in a corner probably feeling for herself. Canada walked forward as her brother started to walk away from the crowd and she pulled on his jacket. America turned around surprised to see maddie there.

"hey maddie! What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"I-it's my b-birthday t-today…" she said a bit nervously.

"What! No it's not!" Alfred said laughing. "I would know since my birthday is this week!" Alfred said.

"B-but it is… I turn 145 this year…" Maddie said starting to get upset.

"Sorry not ringing a bell," Alfred said with a clueless smile.

"Never mind," Canada said walking away. Alfred looked after his sister a bit confused.

"I don't get it, what's up with her," Alfred said. France and England walked up, England a bit begrudgingly, and France looked at America in surprise.

"I am surprised at you," France said.

"Why?" America asked.

"It really is Canada's birthday you git! Today 145 years ago, Maddie asked if she could be independent and I let her," England said. "It would have even better then your damned revolution," England muttered under her breath looking away upset.

"Dude… I totally made her feel all bad and stuff!" Alfred said panicked. "I need you guy's help!" America said grabbing England by her shoulders.

"Let go of me git!" England growled. America let go and he started relaying the plan.

Maddie walked up her steps. Some bruises and a low self esteem. She opened her door and the lights where completely out. She sighed took off her jacket and put down her keys she flipped the switch and she jumped higher then she ever had before when she heard a bunch of people shout out. "SURPRISE!"

"W-what's going on?" maddie asked.

"Happy birthday sis!" Alfred said walking out. She looked at her brother.

"B-but, e-earlier," she said looking surprised.

"I know… I'm sorry about that but I had to make sure you didn't find out about the surprise party!" Alfred said with a smile.

"Shut up git you came up with that on the spot!" England shouted from the back.

"England!" Alfred wined. "Well I came up with it at least, the rest of the miss treatment was to make sure you didn't find out… I kinda recruited Cuba for that," Alfred said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-you got this all together… for me?" maddie said looking around at the people.

"It's only because we care about you," Alice said looking away embaressed.

"Mon chare! I could never forget your birthday! Have I ever forgotten any of your 144 others?" France asked.

"I guess not," Canada said looking down sheepishly.

"Don't look so down! We worked real hard!" Cuba said.

"Yea! Lets party!" Alfred said. Music started playing and people started pulling Canada into the group doting on her giving her gifts and good wishes. For the first time she was truly happy.

France pulled Maddie out to her back yard and hugged her. "Happy birthday mon ange," France said.

"Merci," Canada replied. France looked down at her and pulled her face up by her chin and kissed her tenderly. "F-Francis?" Canada asked.

"I know I do not seem like it, but I crave for love with every fiber of my being, a-and I've found my love center around you," Francis said. "Je t'aime," Canada looked up at her former caretaker surprised.

"Je t'aime trop," she answered. Francis kissed Maddie chastely and they went back to the party. Today was the best day in Canada's 145 years.

Alrighty y'all, I loved writing this! I looked at my calender and noticed it was Canada day and I just had to write this… hope y'all enjoyed! Cuz guess who's next~!


End file.
